Cover Up
by xxxAprilxxx
Summary: What the team does to protect Gibbs from what he did 19 years ago.


Summary: This is what I think the team should do to protect Gibbs from what he did 19 years ago.

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't' own NCIS.

I know some this isn't realistic but it's just to make the story plausible.

Please read and review

Ziva opens up the door to her apartment. They had been at the office for the last three days until Director Vance had kicked them out an hour ago but they all knew that they would be back in less than five hours. Some evidence of a cold case in Mexico had been brought to light and Gibbs looked like the most likely suspect but the team is doing everything they can to prove his innocence.

The one problem is that it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Gibbs had done it. The guy had killed his wife and daughter for crying out loud, no one blames him. But now they have to find a way to protect him and if all that meant was casting the slightest amount of doubt on the evidence then that's what they're going to do.

Ziva goes into her bedroom where she opens up her closet. She pushes all the clothes aside and finds what she's looking for, the secret panel. She opens it and grabs a cell phone out of it. She can't afford to have any record of this call and she knows this phone will ensure that. She closes it up and goes to sit down while grabbing something to eat. She doesn't have much time so she multitasks.

She dials the phone and waits. A few seconds later someone picks up.

"Moslehi," the person answers with their last name.

"Hi Nadira"

"Ziva, haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know but it wouldn't look good for me if I was caught contacting you."

"You don't mind getting caught when you work for Mossad but now that you work for the Americans you mind, they must mean a lot to you."

"I don't exactly have time to chat, I kinda need a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Vevak still has that file on Ari right?"

"Yes…why?"

"I need a copy of his finger print."

"Can't you get that from the people you work for or even call someone in Mossad?"

"Yes…but…"

"Wait, this is the kind of thing I'm going to want deniability for, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"Okay, where do you want me to send the copies?"

"The clubhouse," Ziva says giving her friend the code she knows that she'll understand.

"Of course, remember to call more often. We are still friends even if you went to the dark side."

"Very funny, I'll call you when I can."

They both hang up.

She dials the next number and waits. It goes to the message so she leaves one.

"Hi I'm looking for a case of some very fine chocolate for a friend; please call me if you know where any is." Ziva hangs up after leaving the message, it's actually and old joke but they made it into a code. She knows she'll get a call back soon so she waits.

Ten minute later the phone rings.

"Would you like white chocolate or dark chocolate?"

"Neither, I want tooty fruity."

"Good to hear from you Ziva."

"You too Halil"

"Now, what would the dark side like today?"

"Very funny, I was wondering if you could get your hands on a sniper rifle."

"Yeah what kind"

"It's known as a Kate."

"Oh yeah of course, but why"

"Halil…"

"Okay no more questions, where do you want me to send it?"

"The clubhouse"

"Okay"

"Thank you Halil"

"Anytime"

They both hang up.

Ziva cleans up her dishes and goes to bed knowing that there's nothing more she can do until she gets what she needs and some sleep will help keep her sharp.

Ziva gets up a couple hours later and goes back to work. That night she goes to the clubhouse to pick up what she had asked for. It's actually a secret apartment that's kept as hideaway in case of emergencies or just for vocations in Virginia. When she got there she found Vevak's file on Ari and the sniper rifle. She takes out her secret cell phone and makes another call.

"Hello"

"Hi Jafar"

"Ziva, what can I do for you?"

"Can you meet me at the clubhouse?"

"Sure"

While she waits she uses the file to copy Ari's fingerprint onto something that could put it on the gun. She uses an old trick that puts the finger prints on the gun but makes it look like an old one. She grabs an old hairbrush of Ari's and uses one of the hairs to put DNA on the gun without leaving the hair on the gun.

Fifteen minutes later a Middle Eastern man comes thru the door.

"So what do you need?"

"I need you to take this and put it in a place Ari would have hid it in Mexico." Ziva shows Jafar the location.

"Why do you need this Ziva, why do you want to frame Ari for a murder he didn't commit?"

"Jafar please, it's better if you don't know."

"Fine I know we never had this conversation. I'll make sure there's no evidence I was ever there." Jafar picks up the gun and leaves.

Ziva hopes everything works out, she knows anyone who helped her won't say anything but that's no guarantee that no one will figure it out. But she knows that it's enough to cast doubt on the evidence because Ari had used the same stuff as Gibbs before. It'll just make it look like Ari had it out for Gibbs long before anyone knew it. Ziva knows it won't cause any problems for her because she was still a kid when it happened as long as they don't know she faked the evidence.

Ziva knows what she's doing is wrong but she can't let Gibbs go down for getting justice where no one else could. She owes him big time and what she's doing is worth it, even if he'll never know what she did.


End file.
